The Argument
by Amydiddle
Summary: Just another day, just another argument, yet it seemed there is more to it then either of the participants realize. At least the rest of the common room understands that they had some pent up frustrations to get out and to leave the two alone. Hopefully this will all be cleared up when they finish shouting and start kissing.


**The Argument**

"No, Padfoot, I don't understand why don't you let the whole bloody school know that I don't fucking understand!"

Everyone in the common room turned when the loud triad burst from the portrait hole, most people staring in shock as two fourths of the sixth year pranksters came stomping into the room. The usually not so out spoken Remus Lupin, dubbed Moony by his friends, and the very outspoken and noticeable Sirius Black, dubbed Padfoot.

The nicknames that started last year had everyone hung over in confusion; they didn't make any sense in the slightest.

"Remus! You should understand!"

The dark haired teen followed his lighter haired companion up the stairs towards boy's dormitory; most everyone getting out of their way by just looking at the steaming anger in the golden eyes of Lupin. It was one thing to have the prefect annoyed, angry was pushing it way too much for the people to handle.

When the door leading to the dorms slammed shut, the whole common room was in silence.

Only Lily Evans seemed it appropriate to make a comment at the current scene she had just witnessed.

"Looks like those two have some severe sexual tension to work out."

Her friends couldn't help but nod in agreement before everyone got back to either their work, their games, or over the new gossip that Sirius and Remus were totally in love with each other.

* * *

Remus tried in vain to slam the door in the dog animagus' face but it didn't work out like he had planned for it to. The taller boy easily pushing open the door and get into the room. Remus grit his teeth and growled in frustration, failing to take off the prefect badge from his robe he just unbuttoned the damn thing and threw it onto his bed.

"I don't see what you have your knickers in a twist about, Lupin? I was just snogging, not like I was doing something more."

Remus ran a hand through his hair.

"It's not just the snogging, it is the fact that you are always somewhere when I am doing my rounds where you shouldn't be."

He held out his hand, moving to count on his fingers all the times that Sirius had ruined his rounds. Anger just flooding off of him in waves.

"First there was the time you 'accidentally' crossed my path when I was walking with the Ravenclaw p-prefect," He growled, rolling his neck a little.

"Th-then there was…was the second time that you...y-you showed up; just happening to be sleep waling you said!"

The thick Welsh accent he was used to hiding was starting to slip out; his mother's influence on him at a young age showing. His pale face red from anger as his fingers shoot as he stated the next intrusion of his friend.

"Then y-you were…were just happening to walk by my and L-lily," he rolled his neck again, "in only your pants! How is that even possible?"

Sirius frowned and crossed his arms; the little vein on his head starting to show that he was getting annoyed that his discussion wasn't over like he thought it should be. A small part of Black's mind told him that the little stutter Moony had going though was completely adorable.

"A-and the next night you were s-spray painting the dungeons! Spray-paint! W-where did you even get that?"

"I don't see your point, Lupin," Sirius' eyes narrowed and his teeth barred at the werewolf in front of him; standing up taller to make himself look more menacing to the skinny, shorter boy.

"I am saying is, i-it is like you are trying to get caught! And you j-just say I should understand, th-that I should let it all slide and let you get away with…with all of this?"

"Yes, you know why? Because that is what you do, Lupin, you let things go. You let it slide; you don't do anything!"

Sirius moved over, his mouth snarling. Remus didn't back down.

"Well maybe I am sick of being tested like…like this, Black! I am sick of finding you in situation, th-that obviously we both knew very well that you could have easily avoided!"

Their chests were pressed together at this point; eyes glaring at each other in liquid rage and tension that was slowly slipping off of them.

"If you were so done with this why not bring it up now, huh? Why all of a sudden you snap, Lupin? You just sick of me, or did you hate the girl?"

"I-it has nothing to do with the girl and you know that!"

Remus' face was full rage, the stutter only thing keeping him from saying something completely insensitive.

"It is the girl then, isn't it? Ickle-Moony jealous!? Huh, is that it, because you weren't missing much with that dumb bitch!"

"You have no respect for anyone, or anything do you!? Guess you e-even think it fun to just run around at night as a dog with the bloody werewolf for the thrill, for y-your enjoyment!? Well guess what, it isn't about the girl, it is about you being reckless as always!"

"No, it is the girl, something that set you off tonight and I am going to find out what!"

Sirius gave Remus a rough shove; sending the skinny boy back into the stone wall hard; his hands landing on either side of the werewolf's face; both their red rage filled faces pressed close together.

"You aren't going to find out anything because there is nothing to-oomph!?"

Sirius' lips were hard and forceful when they landed on the Lycanthrope's mouth, muffling and completely stopping the shouts and yelled from their argument. The dark haired man's hands moving to bring the werewolf closer.

One cupping the back of his neck so he couldn't escape; the other holding the lower back flush against his body. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss; his feet taking him backwards as Remus began to respond.

Not so gentle nips were sent at his bottom lip from the werewolf; as well as drawing in the lip and sucking on it hard and slow.

Sirius couldn't help but groan as he fell back onto the bed with Remus pressed close to him; their mouths still connected. His grip on the soft, light brown hair tightening as he let his tongue explore the hot cavern that as the Lycan's mouth.

It wasn't a gentle kiss, more of a rough animalistic one full of need and pent of anger. Teeth clattering, small not so gentle nips, scratches even being part of it.

When they finally parted Sirius found himself being straddled by the smaller boy, and Remus found his shirt completely undone and his tie missing. Both of them were panting and staring at each other with awe, confusion, and fear.

"Rem…"

"…Pads…"

Sirius stared up at the disheveled angel sitting above him, letting his eyes scan the little of the scarred torso he could see from behind the still on shirt before letting his eyes move back to the face of the prefect; the boy's light brown hair that had once been tied back was now a completely mess and handing in the pale scarred face. His lips a little bruised from the rough force of the kiss.

Remus stared down at his friend he was currently straddling; Sirius' dark hair splayed out on the bed making him almost look like some sort of other entity when seeing how it contrasted with his skin. The self-claimed punk's lips bruised from the kiss, and cheeks tinted pink. His once half way tucked in shirt full out and crumbled up exposing his stomach; Remus just becoming away his hand was still up it.

"What were we fighting about?"

The question was so innocent, coming from the werewolf as his brown eyes met the silver-blue ones.

"I don't know…but we should do it more then we have been."

This time gently, Sirius carefully let a hand move to the back of the werewolf neck and bring him down into a soft kiss. Leaving his arm relaxed in case Remus wanted to resist and the whole thing that just happened had been rage induced or something.

There was no pulling back, no resistance as their lips met once again, just a soft brush at first before a gentle press against each other. Sirius moved his hand down from the neck to hug the thin waist and keep Remus there as the boy on top of him shifted so he could lay down on his friend.

Pulling back again, Sirius rolled them both on their sides.

Remus slowly opening his eyes and looking him over uncertainly.

"What does this even mean?"

Sirius only shook his head with a tiny smile on his face.

"Means whatever you want it to mean, Remus, because for me it means I had been missing out on the best snog in my life for the past five and a half years."

The dog animagus laughed as he was hit with one of the pillows and proceeded to grab the Lycan and roll till he was over him; attacking the ticklish sides with an playfully evil glint in his eyes. So they may not be able to admit love just yet, or even a kindling of interest between them; at least they finally recognized it.

* * *

 **A/N: This is kind of based off one of the best head cannons I found on Tumblr; with them just finding out they like each other by fighting and then snogging. Though it was painfully obvious to the whole school that they liked each other. Course I added a silly thing at the end, because I don't think it would be like.**

' **I snogged you, so we are dating now, right?'**

 **That just always seemed weird to me and unrealistic. *shruggles***

 **I may never post this anyway, this could just end up wasting away in my 'never to be shown to the world' file.**


End file.
